Emily's Transformation - (Beauty and the Beast version) - Made By UbiSoftFan94.
When Emily's spell is broken, Emily transforms into Lady the Magical Engine. Cast *Emily as the Beast *Lady as Prince Adam *Tillie as Belle Non Speaking Roles *Thomas as Lumiere *Oliver as Cogsworth *Molly as Mrs. Potts Release Date on YouTube by RayUbiSoftEngineFan@Gmail.Com. *August 30th 2015 Transcript *(Emily opens her beautiful eyes and her voice gets weaker) * Emily: (weakly) You... you came back. *Tillie: Of course I came back...I couldn't let them... Oh this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner. *Emily: (weakly) Maybe it's...it's better... it's better this way. *Tillie: Don't talk like that. You'll be alright. * (Emily coughs) * Tillie: We're together now, and everything's going to be fine, you'll see. *Emily: (weakly) And... at least... I got to see you... one last time. * (Tillie grows sadder with her tear, Emily sighing and then she dies, Tillie looking very sad) *Tillie: No! No! (tears appear in her eyes) Please! Please! Please don't leave me! (cries) I love you. *(she closes her beautiful eyes and is ready to cry, the last petal on the rose falls while Thomas, Oliver and Molly mourn their friend and thought it was too late that they're stuck like this forever. Tillie is still mourning Emily's death, then suddenly some mysterious colorful magic shimmering shooting stars drops from the sky. Tillie stops crying and opens her eyes and gasps by this and felt Emily lifting up from the tracks. Tillie, Thomas, Oliver and Molly gasps at this as Emily lifts up in the air. Emily turns away from Tillie, then she turns back towards her. Emily's buffers turns to Lady's buffers. The magic and power surging out from her buffers. Tillie got scared when she saw this and doesn't know know what's really happening to her as she continues to watch. Then Emily's big wheel turns to Lady's wheels and Emily's tender disappear while the magic and power surging out from Lady's wheels. Emily's whole body already turned into Lady's, but her face is still of Lady's smokebox. Then finally the wind blows into Emily's face and Emily's face turns into Lady's face while the magic and power surging out from Lady's chin. Tillie got even more scared when she saw that Emily already turned into Lady. She later watched Lady is lowered down to the track. Tillie is about to puff towards Lady, but backs away when she saw the transformation fog went into Lady's boiler. Lady opens her eyes and looked at herself for a moment, but then turns around to see Tillie. Tillie look scaredly at Lady.) *Lady: Tillie, it's me! *(Tillie looks at Lady for a moment, still scared. Then she looks at Lady's eyes and she recognize that Lady was Emily, and smiles at her) *Tillie: It is you! *(Tillie and Lady smiles to each other, they close their beautiful eyes and the kiss each other with their beautiful red kissing lips) Movie Used *Beauty and the Beast (1991) Footage *Emily's Adventure *The Little Engine That Could (1991) *What's the Matter with Henry? *The Great Discovery *Emily's New Route *Thomas in Trouble (Season 11) *Toad Stands By *Molly's Special Special *Ghost Train *Oliver's Find *Thomas Sets Sail *Emily's Rubbish (68 image of sad Emily only where her eyes are closed) *As Good as Gordon (close-up of Emily's buffers only on the 42 image) *Spic and Span (44 image only to see Emily's big wheel sparkled) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines! Gallery Emily'sAdventure57.png|(Emily opens her beautiful eyes and her voice got weaker) Emily'sNewRoute82.png|Emily: (weakly) "You... you came back." Tillie is worried when Jebediah told her that he couldn't do it.png|Tillie: "Of course I came back..." If you can't.png|Tillie: "I couldn't let them..." Tumblr inline o3ebcbCbtc1u30vnc 540.jpg|Tillie: "Oh this is all my fault." Then Pete and Farnsworth Won't.png|Tillie: "If only I'd gotten here sooner." Halloween88.png|Emily: (weakly) "Maybe it's...it's better... it's better this way." Tillie watches Chip comes out of the snow.png|Tillie: "Don't talk like that." Tiliie smiles when Chip is out of the snow.png|Tillie: "You'll be alright." TheGreatDiscovery390.png|(Emily coughs) I hope I do..png|Tillie: "We're together now, and everything's going to be fine, you'll see." AsGoodasGordon61.png|Emily: (weakly) "And... at least..." Emily'sRubbish69.png|Emily: (weakly) "I got to see you... one last time." I could do that..jpg|(Tillie grew sadder with her tear) Emily'sAdventure50.png|(Emily sighs weakly...) Sad Emily Closed Her Beautiful Eayes.png|(...and then she dies) Screenshot 2016-11-17 12.09.40.png|(Tillie sees that Emily is dead) Tillie looks at nervous Chip..png|Tillie: "No! No!" Sad Tillie And The Dead Sad Emily..png|Tillie: "Please! Please! Please don't leave me!" (she broke out in tears, crying) I could do that..jpg|Tillie: "I love you." Tillie Close Her Eyes And Cries.png|(she closes her beautiful eyes and cries) The Last Petal On The Rose Fall.jpg|(the last petal on the rose fell) Thomas, Oliver and Molly are sad..png|(Thomas, Oliver and Molly mourn their friend...) Thomas, Oliver and Molly tears up..png|(...and thought it was too late that they're stuck like this forever) Tillie Crying Over Emily's Death..png|(Tillie is still mourning Emily's death) The Mysterious Magic Shimmering Shooting Star (In Center) Drops From Sky While Tillie Mourning Emily's Death..png|(then suddenly some mysterious colorful magic shimmering shooting stars drops from the sky...) The Mysterious Magic Shimmering Shooting Star (In Right) Drops From Sky While Tillie Mourning Emily's Death..png|(...and another...) The Mysterious Magic Shimmering Shooting Star (In Left) Drops From Sky While Tillie Mourning Emily's Death..png|(...and another) Tillie Stops Crying..png|(Tillie stops crying and opens her eyes...) Tillie Gasps When She Saw Many Mysterious Magic Shimmering Shooting Stars Around Emily..png|(...and gasps by this) Tillie Saw That Emily Is Lifting Up From Tracks..png|(She felt Emily lifting up from the tracks) Worried Tillie..png|Tillie looks scaredly as Emily lifts up in the air) Thomas, Oliver and Molly are horrified..png|(Thomas, Oliver and Molly looks in horror) Tillie Saw Emily Is Finally Up In The Air..png|(Emily is finally up in the air while Tillie up in scared) Emily Turns Away From Tillie..png|(Emily turns away from Tillie...) Emily Turns Back Towards Tillie..png|(...then she turns back towards Tillie) The Golden Light Appears Onto Emily's Boiler While Tillie Looks In Scared..png|(The mysterious golden light appears onto Emily's boiler while Tillie looks in scared) Emily's Buffers.png|(Emily's buffers are being transformed) Emily's Buffers Are Ready To Turn Into Lady's.png|(Emily's buffers are ready to turn into Lady's buffers) Lady's Buffers.png|(Lady's buffers are already transformed) The Mysterious Magic And Power Surging Out From Lady's Buffers.png|(The magic and power surging out from Lady's buffers) Fearful Tillie..png|(Tillie got scared when she saw that Emily is being transformed and doesn't know know what's really happening to her as she continues to watch) SpicAndSpan44.png|(Emily's big wheels are being transformed) Emily's Wheels Are Ready To Turn Into Lady's.png|(Emily's wheels are ready to turn into Lady's wheels) Lady's Wheels.png|(Lady's wheels are already transformed) The Mysterious Magic And Power Surging Out From Lady's Wheels.png|(The magic and power surging out from Lady's wheels) Emily's Dead Sad Face On Lady's Smokebox.png|(Emily's sad face is being transformed) Emily's Dead Sad Face Is Ready To Turn Into Lady's.png|(Emily's sad face is ready to turn into Lady's sad face) Lady's Sad Sleep Face.png|(Lady's sad face is already transformed) The Mysterious Magic And Power Surging Out From Lady's Chin.png|(The magic and power surging out from Lady's chin) Screenshot 2016-11-17 12.13.35.png|(Tillie got even more scared when she saw that Emily already turned into Lady) Lady Is Lowered Down To The Tracks.png|(She later watched Lady is lowered down to the track) Tillie About Approach Lady..png|(Tillie is about to puff towards Lady...) Tillie Backs Up..png|(...but backs away when she saw the transformation fog went into Lady's boiler) Lady Opens Her Beautiful Eyes..png|(Lady opens her beautiful eyes...) Follow The Magic by TankEngineNinja|(Lady opens her eyes and looked at herself for a moment...) CallingAllEngines!189.png|(...but then turns around to see Tillie) Tumblr inline o3ebcbCbtc1u30vnc 540.jpg| CallingAllEngines!189.png|Lady: "Tillie, it's me!" Tillie Looks Nervously At Lady.png| Tillie Surprise When Notice Lady Was Emily.png| Close Up Of Lady's Beautiful Eyes..png| Tillie Looks Happily At Lady.png|Tille: "It is you!" Lady and Tillie..png| Lady and Tillie close their eyes while kissing in lips each other.png| YouTube Video Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Emily's Transformation Category:YouTube Category:Transformations